


I move the stars for no one

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years now. Ten years exactly, and perhaps Combeferre should be past this now. Perhaps he shouldn't be halfway in love with the mere <i>idea</i> of someone, especially someone he isn't sure that he didn't just imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I move the stars for no one

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my seven valentines giveaway fics - for [**combefaer's**](http://combefaer.tumblr.com/) prompt: courferre labyrinth au

There's a little red book sitting by Combeferre's bed. It's worn from age, from frequent touch, from when he's having a bad day and runs his fingers over the cover, from when he wants to escape the world and reads through a few pages until he's calmed down. Other times it just sits there, not quite forgotten but easier to ignore, letting Combeferre continue on with his life a little easier.

Tonight, however, he knows that he has no hope. The book calls to him the moment he gets home, guiding him to the bedroom, asking to be picked up. The gold lettering on its cover has grown dull and faded with time, but he caresses it with his thumb all the same as he reads it— _The Labyrinth_.

It's been ten years now. Ten years exactly, and perhaps Combeferre should be past this now. Perhaps he shouldn't be halfway in love with the mere _idea_ of someone, especially someone he isn't sure that he didn't just imagine. 

This is ridiculous. 

"Oh, Goblin King, Goblin King…" he murmurs, putting the book back down on his bedside table. "I wish I would see you again."

The words do nothing, not at first. Combeferre is disappointed, and ashamed by the disappointment, realising just how much he meant it.

"You called?" a voice asks from behind him and he spins, finding the Goblin King draped in his doorway, looking regal and elegant as ever.

He's also shorter than Combeferre now.

"…Combeferre?" the Goblin King frowns. "Is that truly you?"

"I remembered you being more dramatic," Combeferre replies with a small smile, his heart pounding in his chest. None of his memories or his wildest fantasies have done the Goblin King justice; he's ethereal in his beauty and Combeferre aches for him. It takes everything he has to stand right where he is and not cross the room.

"I wasn't sure if you'd still appreciate it." The Goblin King clears his throat and Combeferre thinks it's cute—god help him, he finds the King of Goblins, with all his terrifying power, _cute_. "Combeferre, you've changed so much."

_You haven't changed at all _, Combeferre thinks, but as he slowly walks towards the Goblin King, he knows that's not quite true. He might be the same—man, goblin, faerie, Combeferre has never quite been sure—but there are so many subtle changes to him, from the way he watches Combeferre to the way he _breathes_ , in quick, hitching breaths as if _he's_ the one breathless at the sight before him. "You came."__

__"You called." As if it were only that simple._ _

__Combeferre shuts his eyes, because his mind is a mess of thoughts colliding together, of disbelief, of hope. He's never been particularly strong under the Goblin King's gaze and he needs a break, needs to regroup._ _

__When he opens them again, they're standing in the Goblin King's castle, overlooking the winding labyrinth. Combeferre takes a shaky breath, registering that the Goblin King is standing behind him._ _

__"You have no power over me," he whispers, because he isn't scared of the Goblin King but the words make him feel safer anyway. Because he's older and wiser now, and knows that goblins and faeries take most things literally. Because he knows that he was an angry teenager when they first met, that the Goblin King was only trying to meet his expectations, that he'd made it impossible at the time. Combeferre turns around to face him and says it again, as if he's establishing the ground rules between them. "You have no power over me."_ _

__The Goblin King laughs his soft, musical laugh. "Of course I don't. But you, Combeferre. You have all the power in the world over me. You always have. You must know that by now."_ _

__Combeferre reaches for him with a trembling hand and the Goblin King takes it in both of his, cradling it to his chest. Combeferre sighs, drawn to his warmth. "I missed you."_ _

__"I missed you too. I missed you terribly. Will you call me by my name, Combeferre? I would like to hear it."_ _

__"Courfeyrac," Combeferre breathes. "…Where is everybody else?"_ _

__"Going about their business," Courfeyrac replies. "My kingdom is large. They're not here. You didn't need them to be."_ _

__"But I needed you. I haven't let go of you, after all this time."_ _

__Courfeyrac smiles, bringing Combeferre's hand to his lips and kissing it. "Neither have I."_ _

__"…Courfeyrac," Combeferre says, hesitating._ _

__Immediately letting go of his hand, Courfeyrac steps back with a small frown. "I'm sorry. Is it too much too quickly?"_ _

__"A little." Combeferre's hand hovers in the air for a moment before he brings it back to his side, still unsure if he's allowed to touch Courfeyrac. He's still not even sure of what's going on, and he's finding it increasingly difficult to remind himself that he barely knows Courfeyrac—he barely remembers what he was like before and doesn't know how he's changed since. He gives Courfeyrac a small, embarrassed smile. "I'm still not entirely sure that this is real."_ _

__"It is," Courfeyrac promises. "I'm here, and you're here with me. I love you—more now than I did ten years ago. I'll do anything, Combeferre. I'll _be_ anything you need."_ _

__"I must be a little easier to understand this time around," Combeferre says with a quiet laugh. "I couldn't have loved you back last time, Courfeyrac. I couldn't have stayed."_ _

__"But now?"_ _

__"I'm in love with who I think you are," Combeferre murmurs, smiling when that makes Courfeyrac beam. "I think I'm willing to fall in love with who you really are."_ _

__"Will you stay this time?"_ _

__"I don't know yet," Combeferre tells him. "I can't answer that now. Let me know you properly."_ _

__Courfeyrac looks at him like he's the most precious this in the entire world. Combeferre barely knows how to handle it, but forces himself not to look away, not even as Courfeyrac slowly walks towards him._ _

__"Gladly. I'll wait for as long as you need."_ _

__With a sudden rush of courage, Combeferre leans in to kiss Courfeyrac briefly, pulling away with a nervous smile. Courfeyrac's eyes are wide, as if Combeferre has laid the world at his feet._ _

__"Not too much?" Combeferre asks quietly._ _

__"Not at all." Courfeyrac shakes his head. "I should be the one asking you that. Can we do that again?"_ _

__Combeferre laughs quietly, leaning in again. They kiss each other harder this time, their arms coming around each other, and they don't pull apart for a long time. When they do, Courfeyrac is trembling and it's strange to think that Combeferre can reduce him to this, that he can strip away the layers that intimidated and terrified him years ago, it's amazing to think that he has this power at all._ _

__"I remember telling you that I'd be yours if you loved me," Courfeyrac whispers against Combeferre's lips. "But the truth is that I'm yours either way. I won't force you to stay if you wish to leave. I won't ask you to love me if you don't."_ _

__"Oh," Combeferre breathes, raising his eyebrows. "You've grown as well."_ _

__Courfeyrac ducks his head in embarrassment and Combeferre touches his chin, tilting his face back up again and kissing him._ _

__"It's a good thing. I don't want or need an all-powerful, all-knowing being for a lover." Combeferre strokes his fingers through Courfeyrac's hair and smiles down at him. "You offered me my dreams once. You offered me everything that I wanted and I said no then, just as I would now. I don't want everything, I don't _need_ everything. I just want you, as you are."_ _

__"I can do that. I can be me."_ _

__"And maybe I'll get to know who that is, if I stayed for a while."_ _

__"You'll stay?" Courfeyrac asks, breathless, as if he isn't the Goblin King, as if Combeferre isn't just an ordinary human._ _

__Pulling Courfeyrac into his arms, Combeferre simply kisses him with a smile._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join the [valentines giveaway](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/109753702916) on tumblr!


End file.
